


Welcome Home

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “How nice of you to welcome your husband”, Zarkon teased her. His hand was still resting at the small of her back.“I don’t want to deal with your pouting if I don’t”, Honerva grinned cheekily.





	Welcome Home

The Black Lion entered the atmosphere of Daibazaal in supersonic speed, his eagerness to reach the surface matched with his Paladin.

 

Today, Zarkon finally returned from his Paladin’s training on Talwar Six after nearly one month navigating the tricky wombeast tunnels. He was  _ exhausted _ —the kind that settled deep in his cores like laden and made him yearn to burrow in warm, soft nest for ten thousand years.

 

A growl echoed through the bond. Zarkon laughed almost apologetically at the sheer indignation coming from the Black Lion at the mere thought of his Paladin leaving him to sleep for such a long time. 

 

“Do not worry, my friend. I promise you that I will do no such thing.”

 

Another growl and the Black Lion calmed, seemingly appeased.  _ Clingy beast _ , Zarkon thought fondly, before guiding him to land on the tall platform in the middle of the Capitol Square. The platform was built to accommodate and display the Black Lion, the pride and joy of the Galra people, for everyone to see. 

 

Zarkon was not too concerned with leaving him there, as the platform was heavily guarded and his Lion was sentient (and prideful) enough not to let anyone come close, unless it was his Paladin.

 

And Honerva too, as of late.

 

On the steps, the Lady-Consort of the Galra Empire stood in waiting, with Kova sleeping in her arms and excitement on her face. Her sun-streaked hair was styled in her usual tight bun, but her fringes flew in the wind. A couple of sentries were flanking her.

 

Zarkon walked out of the Black Lion, his helmet in his side. Immediately, he pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

 

“How nice of you to welcome your husband”, Zarkon teased her once they broke away. His hand was still resting at the small of her back.

 

“I don’t want to deal with your pouting if I don’t”, Honerva grinned cheekily. 

 

“That was  _ one _ time!” Zarkon protested, already pouting. “You’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

 

“Never!” she laughed.

 

They walked down the steps together, silence settling comfortably between them. Zarkon couldn’t help but occasionally stole glances to her direction. There was something different about her that he couldn’t quite put his fingers on.

 

“Are you wearing a new dress?” he asked, once he figured it out. He never saw the dress before and the style was quite unlike her day-to-day ensemble. Gone was the simple tunic she normally wore to work, replaced by a soft, silken-like material that billowed behind her as she walked. The shoulders were decorated with intricate geometrical pattern that Zarkon recognized as Oradian Sun-Eye, an ancient weaving pattern that could only be worn by royalties.

 

Faint blush crept up her face, before she shyly looked up to him through her fringes. “Do you like it?”

 

Of course he did—what kind of question was that? He always loved seeing her wearing the clothes of his people, his colors. She embraced his culture and his traditions without hesitation, without caring about what old Galran traditionalists thought.

 

“I love it”, Zarkon smiled at her. “You look beautiful in it.”

 

Her smile grew wider and the corner of her eyes crinkled in pure happiness. Just like that, Zarkon had forgotten about his exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
